


стены

by yablochkey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ясуши выпускается. Футакучи становится капитаном. всё просто</p>
            </blockquote>





	стены

И вот: спортзал, яркий свет и блестящий пол, в котором отражаются их тёмные, перевёрнутые фигуры — часть в спортивной форме, часть в повседневной одежде. Ясуши разглядывает мыски своих кроссовок: пятнышко грязи, посеревшие шнурки, да и вообще выглядят они неважно.

Странно и тревожно; это ощущение пульсирует в животе и в затылке одновременно, горчит на языке.

Ясуши не может назвать это как-то конкретно, не может описать точнее — это как мелкая мошка, летающая вокруг, но которую никак не удаётся чётко разглядеть.

Зато — если это сойдёт за слабое утешение — Ясуши хорошо понимает одну вещь: сегодня он оказался не на той стороне площадки.

Выпускной класс, экзамены, распахнутые (слегка приотворенные) ворота университета — и он стоит посреди спортзала в джинсах и футболке, стоит совершенно чужой и потерянный. Эти лица напротив — хорошо знакомые и приятные (за некоторым исключением), но Ясуши словно смотрит на них через сетку — чёрные нити воспоминаний складываются кривоватыми квадратами, отделяя его от того, что было, и того, что—

Монива нервно передёргивает лопатками и пытается расправить плечи. Этот его странный взгляд и подбородок, тянущий челюсть вниз, словно у него во рту не напутственные слова, а тяжёлые, гладкие камни.

Он пожимает Футакучи руку, а потом неловко обнимает его и хлопает по плечу — хотя скорее по лопаткам, выше не достать. Невысокий серьёзный Монива и Футакучи — дурак Футакучи.  
Наверное, всё меняется именно в этот момент — кардинально и неотвратимо. Есть Датеко с её победами и поражениями, с самой классной формой и самыми лучшими блоками, с командой, которая лучше, чем семья и дом.

А есть Ясуши.

Кажется, что ему отрубили руки и ноги, и голову тоже отрубили, и всё, что ещё как-то удерживает эти беспорядочные части рядом, — это тонкие нити старых связей.

Они договариваются поужинать командой в пятницу вечером, Ясуши смотрит то в пол, то в потолок; лучше бы они сыграли вместе, ещё раз, ещё хотя бы раз.

Датеко — это корни в его сердце, цепкие сильные корни.

 

Закатное солнце похоже на лимонный леденец, спортзал остаётся за спиной огромной прямоугольной коробкой, похожей на те, в какие Ясуши обычно собирает всякий хлам, когда делает генеральную уборку в комнате.

Футакучи стоит, прислонившись бедром к железной ограде, и его волосы блестят на солнце, вспыхивают рыжим и золотым. Тень на его лице не прячет глаз, но в этих глазах плещется что-то тёмное, похожее на ртуть.

— Поздравляю, — говорит Ясуши. Говорит ещё раз — зачем вообще? — а Футакучи молчит, и взгляд у него страннее, чем у Монивы.

На нём совсем новые, ещё чистенькие кроссовки и форма. Номер шесть сменяется номером два. Капитан и все дела.

Футакучи-номер-два мало чем походит на того, которого привык видеть Ясуши, на номер шесть.

Футакучи-номер-два выглядит чуть удивлённым и растерянным. Поправляет чёлку, задевая ладонью висок, говорит:

— Вообще никакой разницы не чувствую.

И улыбается, и в этой улыбке нет ни капли привычной насмешки — словно кто-то вытер всё острое и колкое с его лица и губ.

Между ними стена похуже железной, суперпрочное стекло или пластик, звуко- и чувствонепроницаемый.

Ясуши не понимает Футакучи — никогда не понимал, противоположные полюса, плюс и минус, которые упорно не желают друг к другу притягиваться.

Или притягиваются — но это странно и болезненно. Лучше бы не.

Ясуши разглядывает его ноги: длинные, сильные, мускулистые — потом вновь переводит взгляд на лицо, красивое и какое-то чужое лицо. Может быть, Ясуши сейчас хотел бы увидеть привычного Футакучи-дурака, который вечно шумит и бесит — до зубного скрежета.

Этот Футакучи тоже по-своему раздражает, но как-то слабо и неуверенно, и от этого раздражения горит поверхность ладоней — словно от сильного удара мячом.

Ясуши хочет встряхнуть его, прикрикнуть, может, а потом свалить в закат, бросив небрежное "ещё встретимся, капитан", но не успевает: он видит это, странную метаморфозу, словно прямо перед ним с огромной скоростью переключаются слайды.

У Футакучи темнеет лицо, проступает на нём что-то усталое и серьёзное — чужеродное; Футакучи вскидывает голову, и вот у него снова ясный взгляд и эта улыбка в уголках рта; Ясуши смотрит и видит — перед ним стоит Футакучи, который дурак и невыносимый вообще-то. Просто форма на нём другая.

Молниеносная шипучая радость, лопнувшие пузырьки, Футакучи склоняет голову к плечу, чёлка качается в сторону, скользнув по лбу, и снова этот нагловатый взгляд и улыбочка — всё на месте, всё при нём.

— Камасаки-сенпай, как же мы теперь без тебя, — говорит он, нарочно растягивая слова, и фраза звучит как-то двусмысленно, а потом как-то резко — словно по щелчку — вновь становится серьёзней: — Помнишь, что обещал? Оставаться частью Датеко даже после выпуска.

Ясуши рассеянно кивает, обещал — правда, но сейчас это звучит странно и нелепо.

А потом грудь что-то сдавливает, и Ясуши думает: корни.

Футакучи делает к нему пару шагов, он высокий, иногда Ясуши забывает насколько — на фоне Аонэ это как-то теряется, и их лица оказываются друг напротив друга. Солнце жёлтым размытым пятном виднеется из-за плеча Футакучи. Ясуши слушает его дыхание, краем глаза наблюдает за тем, как подымается и опадает его живот.

Это потом уже — рука на его шее и на затылке, чуть вверх — ероша волосы — и вниз — под ворот футболки. Футакучи прижимается к Ясуши всем телом, горячим, сильным, крепким, и их носы почти соприкасаются. Может быть, Ясуши хочет, чтобы Футакучи его поцеловал. Может быть, даже не один раз.

Было бы круто, если бы Ясуши и сам потом мог затыкать его так, прикусывать губу, а Футакучи прикусывал бы свой длинный острый язык.

Футакучи открывает было рот, чтобы что-то ещё сказать, потом дёргает головой в сторону, словно отгоняя мысль, и его губы касаются губ Ясуши, тёплые, мягкие, классные губы.

У Ясуши дрожат руки: так он Футакучи не понимает и тихо ненавидит.

В груди колет, коротко, остро, словно проклёвывается на поверхность тонкий зелёный росток.

Футакучи трётся носом о подбородок Ясуши и шепчет:

— Я позвоню тебе сегодня вечером, скажу что-нибудь, ну как обычно, мы поорём друг на друга, и завтра уже ты позвонишь мне и, наверное, пригласишь к себе. 

И Ясуши не спорит, только тянется ещё раз за поцелуем, когда Футакучи начинает отстраняться. Тепло, чуть кисло, по-конфетному так — Ясуши нравится, в общем. Стена уже не кажется такой страшной; у стен в принципе есть это классное свойство — иметь в себе окна или двери.

Футакучи — белая с зелёным форма, номер два, сумка, закинутая на плечо, крепкие ноги. Солнце — жёлтый блин, размазанный по небу, растаявшая лимонная конфета. Ясуши — не там и не здесь.

Датеко — эта сила, это упрямство, этот дух — всё и так в нём.


End file.
